


That’s called Jealousy

by Kketilin



Series: steps towards ever after [2]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Minor Utsuki Chikage/Tachibana Izumi, Misunderstanding, sakyo is a chicken, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kketilin/pseuds/Kketilin
Summary: Sakyo returns to the dorm for lunch but unexpectedly sees Chikage and the Director together,Omi helps him accept his feelings
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Series: steps towards ever after [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192358
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	That’s called Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> wahh i'm sorry its been awhile but exams :( so its a bit too short but I'll make up for that in the next work
> 
> Sakyo is a chicken and lowkey dense, change my mind i dare you

“Nee, Director, Are you and Sakyo-san going yet?" Chikage asked out of the blue while they were alone together at the dorms one afternoon, He had the day off work which he decided to spend with the director and, of course, curry.

Izumi couldn't help but choke on her Curry, a mix of shock, embarrassment and disbelief rushed through her. ' _Chikage-san, of all people, is asking this?!?_ ' she just gaped at the green haired office worker, a single "Wh-what?!" was all she managed to choke out.

"Oh, we're you not?"

"What even made you think that?!"

"You guys obviously like each other" Chikage looks at her as he rested his chin on his hands, "I figured you two already made some progress.." he muses

 _'Was I seriously that obvious?'_ Izumi wanted to immediately return to her room and burry her face in her pillow _'Am I seriously THAT obvious?!'_  
"I-it's not that easy you know.." she was a director and Sakyo was her actor, that was the only thought that filled her head before she realized what she just had said, "W-wait no! I mean..!" Izumi stuttered

"heeh.. Is that so?" Chikage smiled, slowly closing the distance between the two of them "Then, why don't you go out with me instead?" he cupped her chin, gentle yet firm.

"E-ehh.?!" Izumi could only exclaim, unable to escape "C-chikage-san, please stop messing around..!"

"And what if I'm being absolutely serious?" he pulls her face towards his

"C-Chikage san!"

"Fufu, just kidding." he chuckles as he let go of her flustered face

"That's not funny!" she turns away, refusing to look at him, she takes one more spoonful of her curry before storming out to her room

——

Sakyo had decided to return to the dorms for lunch, he wasn't sure if any other of his fellow actors were there but he did know their directior was.

He made his way to the lounge and kitchen area where he heard voices, two to be exact. _'Utsuki and director, there's probably only curry there'_ he sighed

"...then, why don't you go out with me instead" chikage's voice said

He immediately looks at the two only to see the green haired man cup Izumi's chin.

"please stop messing around..!"

 _'I should intervene'_ Sakyo thought as he started to take a step towards the two but stopped in his once he saw the distance between the their faces dangerously close

"And what if I'm being absolutely serious?"

He tried to get any words out only to fail, _'I should just.. Leave them be'_ he turned around and quietly rushed out the dorms, keeping his head low

"Sakyo-san?" a voice called out to him

"Fushimi." he looked up then quickly turned away, refusing to look at the younger man

"..Is something wrong..?" Omi looked at him, face full of worry

“It’s..” Sakyo pondered about what to say for awhile “..It’s a long story”

“I can lend a ear”

Sakyo finally looked at Omi, the latter’s smile reassuring him its fine. He sighed before finally giving in

——

“I see..” Omi muses, "maybe Chikage-san was teasing her like usual?"

“You're right...sorry, I’m too old to be acting childish like this” Sakyo sighed as he took a sip from his can of beer

The two entered the dorm earlier after noticing Izumi returned to her room and Chikage also leave soon after to do whatever he even does during his free time

"Sakyo-san.. Um.. Are you.." Omi decided to approach this carefully "..perhaps Jealous..?"

"Haah? Me? Jealous? Why would I?"

 _'Because everyone can tell you like the director'_ Omi answered in his mind but dared not to say it out loud "Because that's how you're acting right now"

"I don't even like her"

"Are you sure about that?"

“Then what did you feel when you saw Chikage-san and Director?”

“...frustrated.. annoyed, and mad..”

“That’s called Jealousy, Sakyo-san” Omi smiled

 _'This kid..'_ Sakyo stared at the photographer. He clicked his tongue, letting out a small ' _tch'_ after noticing the knowing smile on Omi's face

"You like her, Sakyo-san" Omi concluded, making Sakyo's face turn red  
"You should stop denying it before It's too late"

"You brat.. Never thought you of all people would try to persuade me..” Sakyo smiled, finally making up his mind

**Author's Note:**

> clichés are clichés for a reason :)


End file.
